The Legend of the Fierce Deity
by RaixOfxSunshine
Summary: Ever wonder about the Fierce Deity's origins? Did you think it'd have anything to do with Ikana?
1. Chapter 1

A man walked warily through a dense forest. After a ways, he stopped and sat down on a nearby stump. He took off his pack and reached inside, pulling out a mask.

It was well decorated; white hair sprouting from the top, tribal markings around the eyes. It was the newest addition to his collection, and a powerful one at that.

He turned it about and examined it with a grin.

"Now, what is your history…?" He asked.

The mask lit up, giving off a bluish glow.

"Are you familiar with the accursed land of Termina?" The mask asked in an adolescent voice. "Yes, yes, three days, and what not, right?" With an obvious accent, "Well, then, I would assume you would know of the Ikana Kingdom due east of Clock Town? Or is it south…?" A young man appeared before him. Hair of silver that matched his eyes, and dressed in blue and purple robes. "Pardon me. I'm not familiar with Clock Town's…'Set-up', per se. But my story does not take place in Clock Town. It takes place in the Kingdom of Ikana. It's a story of blood, yes, and tragedy. It's about…the Prince of Ikana."

"Prince? There was an Ikana prince?!" The man asked. "Really?"

"Yes, and you've heard of him before. As a matter of fact…I am the Ikana Prince."

The man sat back, the dark grin still upon his face. "Please. Go on."

"My story takes us back to the days when the Ikana Kingdom was alive and well. The canyon was green with grass in various places and trees where straight and bore delicious fruit from their branches. The skies were blue and clear and the sun beat down on the near barren land below. Not that I got to see them all that much. I was always within the castle's walls.

My father, King Igos du Ikana was a very belligerent man. He was ruthless and power hungry when challenged. And he was a very powerful man, ruling a country and an army that was constantly at war with the Garo Tribe who sought out our family's demise.

The Garo were an elite tribe of ninjas who opposed our ways and despised those of Ikana decent. They were settled in various areas around the region. Some even claimed to have seen them near the Romani Ranch, far from our Ikana Canyon. They were a constant threat to our way of life. And in the end…they proved just how lethal they were."

The young man looked at the mask man.

"Continue."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Deity's telling the story, from this point on…

Before I was born, but a few weeks before my birth, my father went to the Goddesses shrine near the graveyard. There, he made a deal with them. A strong and powerful son for future battles… A god from the heavens.

The goddesses spoke to him. They told him that his wish was foolhardy and selfish, but he pleaded despite the fact that he had been told otherwise. They warned him once more before offering a compromise.

"Foolish King Ikana…" Din sighed. "For your own selfish ambitions, what are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Sacrifice?" He asked. Excitement in his voice, he replied. "I am willing to give up whatever it is that I must!" He chuckled. "All but my life…"

"All but your life…?" Farore crooned. "This wish will cost you the life of your queen and years from your life."

Nayru spoke next. "King Ikana, this wish will cost you your country."

But my father, greedy and power hungry, spoke with arrogance. "If I've a god for a son, I needn't worry about the country."

The goddesses granted him his wish and thus I was born. At the cost of my mother's life. If this did pain my father, he was indeed too proud to show such. Once I was born, I was given the utmost care and attention. My father and I were close; we constantly trained in the art of war and swordplay.

Though, Maestro Flat and Maestro Sharp taught me things on a musical note, I spent more time in the courtyard sparing with my father. So, I wasn't especially allowed much free time.

This was my life up until my final years.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke one morning to rain and thunder. I had had a terrible nightmare nights previous. An obvious omen that was ignored by my foolish father. The morning rain did little to improve my mood. I readied myself for the day and left for the courtyard.

The sky was bright and heavy with grey with rainclouds. I stepped outside and into the tiny patch of flower garden that my mother held near and dear. Little buds of white poked up from the ground.

"They're very pretty, are they yours?"

I turned around to find a girl standing there. Her hair was of gold and her eyes of emerald.

"They were my mother's…Who are you? I've never seen you around the castle before, and the courtyard is off limits to those in the Valley without permission…"

I eyed her cautiously.

She was garbed in tattered dingy robes and covered in dirt from head to exposed toes.

She looked back to the flowers with a timid shrug. "My name is Alvara." She looked hesitant. "I'm here to deliver a message-a warning to King Ikana!"

I looked at her half amused and said, "Well, Alvara, I'm sure my father won't heed your warning unless it's an enemy invasion!" I chuckled.

She looked at me with a worried expression. "It is, actually."

I looked at her. "Who's attacking?"

"The Garo."

"The Garo-when?" I then became skeptical. "How would you know? If this is some sort of trick, I-"

"Sire, this no trick! Tell your father immediately! I don't know how much time we-"

There was an explosion somewhere in the distance.

I grabbed the strange girl by the wrist in fury and pulled her close. "Is that them?? What am I saying, of course it is!"

She was terrified. "Sire, I-Wait, please!"

"I want you to explain this to the king yourself, Alvara." I started towards the castle as she tried to wriggle free from my grasp. "Stop struggling, you aren't going anywhere."

"No! Please don't…" Her voice was thick and her eyes were full of tears. "Don't take me to King Ikana…"

I stopped. "Why?"

"Because…because I am one of the Garo, but I refuse to participate in this war, Ikana Prince!!" Her voice was hushed.

I looked at her. Something told me that I had no reason to be upset with her. I wasn't aware at this time that I was of godly status. But, I suppose that's what showed me her sincerity. "What…?"

"I know that we could stop this! But our people, both Garo and Ikana, are so bent on this destruction…" She sighed in disgust.

I shook my head. "Alvara, we can't stop this. There is absolutely no way that we could stop such an inevitable fate."

There was another explosion-this time just outside the walls of the courtyard followed by yells and screeches of battle.

"Alvara. Run."


	4. Chapter 4

"A brave young lady." The man commented bringing a hand to his chin. His face amused at an untold joke. "To come to your castle in hope of warning you of what was to come…"

The prince looked at him, a bit confused. "Indeed, she was. It was a shame…" He shook his head.

The fire between them crackled.

They were silent while the spirit composed himself.

The man spoke again. "Do you remember what happened next? Who won the war?"

"No one can win a war fueled by hatred. No one deserves to win such a war. No one. There were some who took their own lives, most of them were just innocent common folk…" He choked back a sob. "None of them deserved to die…the bloodshed, the screams, and Alvara…"

"Alvara? That brave girl, what became of her?"

"She died in my arms. The single beam of light, the only strand of hope came just a tad too late."

"What else do you remember, Deity?" His voice was eerily calm. "Tell me, what happened in the end?"

"I was the only one left. I was at wits end-" His eyes widened. "I remember now…I retreated to the throne room, where my father's corpse lay motionless…and there was someone else there, sitting in the shadow of the room. He spoke to me and hummed a soothing melody as I told him this same story. I remember, he was very happy… He was..he was…"

"That man was me. I am the one who sealed your soul away into this mask."

At first, the spirit was dumbstruck but then his expression softened. "You are a deity yourself, are you not? A demon of the Goddesses? A rouge of the dark beast himself?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that, Fierce Deity."

And with a smile the spirit dissipated into thin air.

The man stood up and added the mask to his collection. His smiled as the fire sizzled out and continued on his way.


End file.
